Some Fun Among Friends
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: Ever since his girlfriend's been away on business, Charlie Weasley has been sexually frustrated. But one late night with his best mate Sirius, Quidditch, and Firewhiskey changes everything. Things turn out of control, in a very sexy way, when a third person comes by and joins in the fun. Charlie/Sirius/Hermione. ONE-SHOT.


**Hello, all!**

**In this fic, Sirius will be two years older than Charlie and ten years older than Hermione. Hermione is 25, Charlie is 33, and Sirius is 35.**

** Charlie works as a Dragon Keeper, Sirius as a Private Consultant for the Auror Department, and Hermione is a Healer. This is because the lovely moonserenity089, who requested this story, wanted all the characters to be close to the same age, as well as letting you know what their jobs are. **

**Thank you so much to the wonderful Day Met the Night, for being such a lovely person and being so willing to post things for me!**

**On a different, and sadder note, I am leaving FF. There are some things in my life that require my direct attention, and I will no longer have the time to write.**

**I apologize for unfinished chapter stories, but at this point, there is nothing I can do about it. I will be leaving everything up on the site, but I will no longer be updating, answering reviews, taking requests, or any of those normal things.**

**Again, I apologize, but I do want to thank everyone who has stuck with me for quite some time now. I love you all! Now please, enjoy my last story. My farewell gift to you, and my last FF story.**

**harrys-girl-4-life**

* * *

"No!" Sirius shouted at the telly. "You're supposed to be winning, you daft bastards!"

Charlie laughed at his best friend and flat mate; Sirius always did manage to get overly excited over the Quidditch games that they watched on their magically modified television set.

The day the twins had figured out how to modify a Muggle television to broadcast games had been the happiest day of Sirius' life, bar none. Now Sirius never missed a game that his favorite team - Puddlemere United - played in. Though usually a very strong team, the Wimbourine Wasps were crushing them to bits tonight, and Sirius was very upset by that.

Charlie was upset as well, but it had nothing to do with the Quidditch game that he was hardly paying attention to. No, his mind was on his girlfriend, Rebecca, who had been in America on business for the last three months. Charlie hadn't heard from her since the day she left, and he had never been more frustrated in his life than he was right now.

His girlfriend had spent the last three months in Los Angeles, which meant that poor Charlie hadn't had sex in three months. He supposed that it sounded stupid, but he was going barmy. Not only was he frustrated that Rebecca was ignoring his very existence, he was so sexually frustrated that he found himself getting hard at least five times a day!

Even now, sitting in an armchair in front of the telly, Charlie was getting hard. He bit back a groan, knowing full well that he couldn't ignore it forever. While he had managed to ignore an erection for hours at a time, ultimately the only way to get rid of the blasted thing was to either pleasure himself or take a cold shower. Neither of which were a very good idea at the moment, as he didn't want Sirius noticing that something was wrong with him.

He shifted around restlessly, his erection making it impossible to find a comfortable position in that armchair.

"Are you alright, mate?" Sirius asked, taking his eyes off the screen long enough to look at Charlie in concern.

"I'm fine," Charlie said shortly, shoving around a bit more.

"You don't look fine," Sirius said, giving him a funny look. "You look miserable."

"Because I am miserable, alright?" Charlie snapped. "My girlfriend has been away for three months, Sirius! I haven't had sex in three months, and now I'm just hard all the damn time! I'm so fucking horny, and the only way to get my erections to go away is to either wank or take a cold shower! But I feel pathetic, masturbating all the time like a damn teenager, and I would never cheat on Rebecca with another woman, even if she has ignored me completely for the last three months! I try to ignore my urges, but I..." Charlie shook his head, horrified at all he had just said. "Look, mate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you, I just... I don't know what to do."

Sirius was silent for a few moments, staring blankly at the telly as he tried to process all of the new information that had just been sprung on him.

"If you wouldn't cheat with another woman, what about a bloke?" He blurted out suddenly. "With me."

Charlie stared at him in shock, waiting for him to deliver the punch line, so to speak, but it never came. Sirius just sat, sprawled out on the couch, regarding Charlie with an intense expression.

"With you?" Charlie asked in amazement, trying to feel repulsed. He couldn't, however, so instead he got up and walked into the kitchen to pour a couple of Firewhiskeys to give him some time to think.

"It wouldn't have to mean anything, Charlie. Just a couple of blokes, having some fun. I can help you in your desperation, there's no one else in the flat, nobody else would ever have to know, and best of all, you wouldn't be with another woman at all! It's just me, and you know and trust me."

Cheat with another bloke? With Sirius? It certainly wasn't anything Charlie would have ever though of, but now that he did, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He walked back into the living room and set the drinks down on the coffee table, regarding Sirius with a thoughtful expression.

He trusted Sirius with his life, definitely, but was he willing to let his best mate pleasure him? He had heard the stories about Sirius' Hogwarts days, he knew that the older man was not gay, but had explored his sexuality with both men and women and was probably completely comfortable with this offer. The real question was, was Charlie comfortable with it?

"I don't think so, mate," Charlie said in a strained voice, trying to ignore how badly he wanted someone - anyone to touch him. "I... I'm not gay, I don't think it would be right. I'm only into women, and there's Rebecca to think about..." Charlie trailed off, trying to convince himself that he didn't want to take Sirius up on his offer. He moved to sit back down on his armchair when Sirius stopped him, his eyes clouded by something that Charlie was sure had to be desire.

"It's time to forget about Rebecca. It's time to have some fun, Charlie, so forget about your girlfriend who hasn't been around to satisfy you. Let me help you," the last part of Sirius' sentence was said in a husky whisper, and Charlie gulped, a thrill of pleasure going straight to his groin. Somehow, Sirius' face had ended up mere inches from his, and Charlie felt his throat tightening as he stared into Sirius' grey eyes and saw the lust reflected there.

Slowly, Charlie nodded. After all, Rebecca hadn't even tried to contact him since she left, why should he be in agony because of it? He was beyond desperate for release, and feeling surprisingly adventurous at the thought of experiencing some male/male fun.

After another moment of staring intensely into Sirius' eyes, Charlie finally closed the gap between them and kissed him. Their lips began moving together as Charlie sank onto the sofa, his hands coming up to cup Sirius' face.

As it had been a very long time since either man had had sex, it didn't take very long for the kiss to grow heated. Charlie felt something warm and wet slide across his bottom lip and immediately opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Sirius' as it entered his mouth. They began snogging heavily, tongues and teeth clashing as they enjoyed the feeling of finally being close to someone after such a long time. Both men were getting aroused very quickly, now pressing against each other as they snogged.

Charlie pushed back on Sirius' chest and the older man laid back, allowing Charlie to straddle his hips and hover over him, never interrupting their fiery snogging session. The feeling of Sirius' arousal underneath him was making Charlie even more desperate and aroused than he had been previously, so he slowly lowered his hips to meet Sirius'.

Both men grunted loudly against each other's mouths as their erections came into contact, pressing together as Charlie decided if he was really willing to take this to the next level. It didn't take long for him to decide, however, and within seconds he had begun grinding his hips against his flatmate's, rubbing their trouser covered erections together and drawing groans from both of them.

Sirius arched up into Charlie, grinding his hips against Charlie's as the younger man continued to grind against him. They both settled into their own rhythms, not caring that they were far from together, as long as the delicious sensations they were creating didn't stop. They continued dry humping each other like the deprived, attention starved men that they were, still snogging passionately.

"Off," Sirius demanded, barely pulling away from the kiss to voice his request. When Charlie made no effort to do anything more than grind their hips together, Sirius fisted his hands in Charlie's t-shirt and began pulling at it until Charlie broke the kiss for long enough to rip his shirt off over his head and chuck it on the floor. Sirius grunted in approval and tried to explore Charlie's muscular chest with his hands, but the younger man pushed his hands away.

"You too," he said with a smirk.

"Fine," Sirius said, quickly discarding his shirt and revealing his well toned abs and chest. While he wasn't incredibly muscular like Charlie, Sirius was still in great shape, and Charlie's hands immediately found his chest.

Their hips picked up speed as they ground against each other, sweat beginning to roll off their faces and drip onto their chests as they panted. Both men took their time exploring every single ridge of muscle in the other's stomach before Charlie dragged his hands back up and lazily rolled one of Sirius' nipples between his fingers.

"Merlin!" Sirius gasped, his hips giving an erratic jerk. Charlie smirked and pinched the other one, biting back a laugh when it happened again.

"You think that's funny, do ya?" Sirius growled.

Charlie nodded in agreement, then moaned loudly when Sirius reached up and twisted his right nipple roughly.

"Shit, Sir!" He moaned, rolling both of Sirius' nipples between his fingers.

Charlie pulled his hands away from Sirius' chest to press their now sweat slicked bodies together, relishing the feeling of their slippery chests sliding against each other as their hips continued to move together. He could feel the pleasure turning to fire in his belly and stood up, suddenly afraid of what might happen to their friendship after this.

"I dunno that we should be doing this, Sir..." he said, taking a step back towards the wall. "Should we be? Won't it change our friendship?"

"I don't think it will," Sirius said, stepping forward, but Charlie took another backwards step towards the wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sirius said, taking a few more steps until Charlie hit his back on the living room wall.

Normally, Charlie would had balked at the idea of being trapped against a wall, but when Sirius was the one doing the trapping, he suddenly found himself to be all for it! He felt himself being pushed harder against the wall as Sirius began kissing and sucking on his neck.

Charlie heard the sound of a zipper before he even registered that Sirius was working on getting his trousers off of him. Before he could think any further than that, his trousers and boxers were down his legs and across the room, leaving Charlie pressed against the wall with a massive erection, and Sirius standing against him with a very smug smile.

Sirius began trailing kisses down Charlie's chest until he was squatting in front of Charlie, already gripping his hips tightly, looking up at an immobile Charlie with lust-filled eyes.

"Like I said before, Charlie," Sirius murmured. "This is a night between friends, just me and you. Just forget about Rebecca tonight."

His point being made, Sirius leaned forward and took Charlie's length as far into his mouth as he could manage. Charlie groaned loudly and buried his hands in Sirius' hair, losing himself to the incredible feeling of the older man's mouth around him.

Sirius wriggled out of his Muggle jeans as he bobbed up and down on Charlie's cock, immediately discarding his boxers as well. He couldn't stand having them on for another moment, he was so hard that having clothing on was actually painful. Now that they were gone, he quickly wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking as he rubbed his tongue along Charlie's length and up the slit.

Charlie moaned, his grip in Sirius' hair tightening as fire once again began pooling in his lower abdomen. This time, however, he wasn't about to try to run away; he couldn't have had he wanted to. He was too far lost in the amazing sensations that Sirius was creating.

So lost in each other were Charlie and Sirius that they didn't even hear another person entering the apartment.

Hermione Granger stared at the scene before her in shock, and no small amount of arousal. When she had let herself into her friends' apartment with her spare key, she certainly hadn't expect to find Charlie pressed against the wall while Sirius knelt in front of him, clearly giving Charlie a blow job while he pleasured himself.

She knew that they were close, but she certainly never though that they were this close. In more ways than one, she couldn't help thinking as Sirius moaned around Charlie's member, causing Charlie to buck his hips and groan loudly. Hermione bit her lip, her panties beginning to soak through from her arousal. She had dated Charlie in the past, and while he had always been hot, he had never looked sexier than he did in that moment, being sucked off by Sirius Black.

While she was confused why Charlie and Sirius were having such an intimate moment when Charlie was supposedly straight and in a relationship with Rebecca, Hermione didn't mind. She had never liked Rebecca, as Hermione wanted Charlie for her own, but she had to admit that watching him with another man was turning her on far more that it should have. Maybe he had finally given up on Rebecca, after all, she had been away on business for a very long time, and if Charlie was tired of waiting then that was totally understandable.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from them as their moans and pants grew more urgent, and she suddenly so needed to be touched. Hermione quickly slid a hand under her dress, pulled her knickers to the side, and pushed her fingers inside her. She pumped her fingers, teasing her clit with her thumb as she continued to watch her friends go at it.

Charlie's stomach felt as though it were burning straight through to his back as Sirius sucked down on him, and he let out a choked moan.

"Shit, Sir... I'm close..." he groaned, feeling his bollocks tighten threateningly. Sirius just hummed around Charlie, causing the younger boy to moan once more as they both remained oblivious to the horny girl who was panting just a few feet away from them as she enjoyed the feelings of her fingers pounding into her wet pussy.

The room was filled with the pants and moans of the three as they were pleasured, either by themselves or someone else.

Suddenly, and with a strangled cry, Charlie came violently, his cum squiring like a tap into Sirius' mouth. Nearly at the same time, Sirius reached his high, releasing Charlie from his mouth to groan loudly as he spilled his cum all over the floor, Charlie's seed now shooting across his chest.

As they tried to catch their breath in their post-orgasmic high, Hermione slid her slippery fingers from her juicy pussy and licked them clean. She hadn't been able to come, but instead of feeling frustrated, she put her brave face on and marched over to the boys, her heels clip-clopping against the timber floor with every step.

Both guys jerked back to reality when they heard the sound of someone in their apartment. They were both relieved to see Hermione, though, as they knew that she could be trusted with anything. Once they saw what she was wearing, however, all thoughts were erased from their minds... Except, perhaps, how badly they wanted to rip her skin tight, very short, incredibly low-cut, bright pink dress off of her.

"Hello, boys," Hermione said huskily, rubbing her hand all over Charlie's arm and placing a hand on Sirius' chest. "Why don't we make things more interesting...both of your cocks in me right now..." Hermione paused. "At the same time?"

Charlie's mouth went totally dry at her suggestion, and he instantly forgot his pledge not to cheat on Rebecca with another woman. All he could think about in that moment was how very badly he wanted Hermione and Sirius, and how he was damn well going to get what he wanted.

Sirius was clearly turned on by the idea as well, he wasted no time in ripping Hermione's dress off and throwing it to the side, quickly following it with her bra and panties. The three friends quickly walked in a line to Charlie's bedroom and stopped at the foot of Charlie's bed.

Sirius was facing Hermione, and Charlie was standing behind her, so close that she could feel the heat of their bodies tantalizingly close to hers. Charlie began kissing and sucking on her neck as Sirius and Hermione began snogging heatedly. After s moment, Charlie couldn't even tell whose hands were whose, because everyone's hands seemed to be everywhere, trying to feel as much skin as possible.

Hermione took charge, wanting the pleasure to be centered on her, now. They boys had their fun, and now it was her turn... And she was damn tired of waiting. She pushed Sirius down on the bed and immediately positioned herself in front of him, her back pressing against his chest. After a quick, wandless lubrication and stretching spell, Hermione positioned Sirius' cock between her arse cheeks and slowly slid it all the way inside her tight passage. Right away, Sirius began crying out in pleasure, thrusting in and out of her ass in a rhythm that pleased both of them immensely.

Charlie watched in awe for a few moments, captivated by the sight if his best mate's cock sliding in and his incredibly hot ex-girlfriend's ass. It was so sexy that Charlie was harder than ever... Even harder than he had been before Sirius sucked him off, and he desperately wanted to join them. Hermione saw the hungry look in his eye and smirked, beckoning him over with one finger.

"Come on, Charlie... Join us!" She said, her voice rough with pleasure.

Charlie didn't hesitate; Rebecca was the farthest thing from his mind as he climbed up on the bed, positioned himself at Hermione's entrance, and immediately thrust himself deep inside her dripping pussy. He and Sirius were both pounding into her as fast and hard as they could, their sweat slicked bodies rubbing together deliciously.

"Oh, yes..." Hermione hissed, both men answering her with grunts.

Charlie could feel Hermione's huge tits and her rock hard nipples rubbing against his chest and he groaned, tilting his head back in pleasure.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him passionately. They began making out roughly, tongues and teeth clashing together as the guys continued pistoning in and out of her tight, wet channels. Throughout the entire apartment, their grunts and groans of intense pleasure could be heard, along with the sounds of skin slapping skin.

While the three lovers continued to make love, the sound of the door of the apartment was very faintly heard to be opened and then closed. They paid no mind, however, too wrapped up in each other to notice or care.

Apparently, Rebecca had decided to come home. She knew that she had to make things right, even if her business trip didn't finish for another three weeks. No communication at all between her and Charlie was really upsetting to her, she missed him so much, so she told her boss she would take a just few days off to go home and see him. Now here she was, happy to be home and eager to find Charlie, wherever he may be. She had just taken a few steps inside the apartment when she heard the sounds of voices... And they sounded like they were making pleasured noises.

Rebecca thought at first that the sounds were because Sirius, who was a well-known ladies man and would often take a random female home for the night, would often forget silencing charms. For some reason, though, they didnt seem to be coming from Sirius' room. They sounded much closer... Almost as though they were from Charlie's room, which was much closer to the front door.

Her initial happiness at seeing Charlie had quickly turned cautious. Why were there noises like male and female moans and groans coming from Charlie's room?

After deciding that she really did want to know what was going on, she walked towards Charlie's room and saw that the door was closed. She took a deep breath, she quietly pushed open the door, her jaw dropping when she saw what she thought would have surely been the last thing she would ever see.

On Charlie's king sized bed were Sirius, Hermione, and Charlie, looking like they were enjoying their apparent threesome more than they had ever enjoyed anything before. Sirius was at the bottom, his cock thrusting up into Hermione's ass. Hermione was in the middle, her back against Sirius, and Rebecca watched Charlie press himself against Hermione on the top, thrusting in and out of his ex-girlfriend's pussy. Their eyes were filled with lust, and they were clutching at each other for all they were worth, groaning and gasping in pleasure.

Rebecca was truly devastated, she didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Her boyfriend was cheating on her, not just with his ex-girlfriend, but also with another man! The worst part of it all was that Charlie seemed to be enjoying himself without any guilt or shame whatsoever.

There was no way she could possibly bear to watch the threesome any longer, so she quickly and quietly left the apartment, leaving the three lovers completely oblivious to the fact that Rebecca had seen them.

Charlie gripped Hermione's hips tightly as he pounded into her, feeling his stomach clench as he tried to fight off his impending orgasm. He could tell that the others were close as well, in fact, Sirius almost looked like he was in pain, he was trying so hard not to cum.

The guys shared a quick glance, then pulled back and slammed back into Hermione at exactly the same time, drawing a squeal of pleasure from her lips. They both began pounding into her again, trying to keep their thrusts timed together but unable to do so while trying so hard not to explode.

"I... I can't..." Charlie gasped, feeling his stomach give another jolt.

"I... Oh... Fuck!" Sirius tried to answer him but couldn't finish his sentence as his orgasm suddenly ripped through his body. He yelled out his release, his cum shooting up into Hermione's arse and dripping out onto the bedspread.

Hermione came almost immediately afterwards, screaming in pleasure and digging her fingernails into Charlie's back. Her pussy walls clamped down hard on Charlie's cock and it was all he could take, he felt a loud moan be ripped from somewhere deep in his chest, but he couldn't focus on it. All he could focus on was how tight Hermione was around him, and how absolutely incredible he felt, his dick shooting wad after wad of burning hot cum into her womb. Hermione just gasped, she had never been so filled with cum before; there was so much inside of her that it was leaking out, down her thighs and onto the bed.

After a few moments, all three of them collapsed onto the bed, their energy temporarily spent. They rolled off of one another and tried to catch their breath, their minds still reeling at what they had just done, and how fantastic it had been.

"Well..." Charlie said after a few minutes had passed. "I wasn't expecting this to happen, but I'm definitely not complaining."

Hermione smiled widely, clearly delighted, and even Sirius looked more pleased than he had in quite some time. After a moment's hesitation, Hermione asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What are you going to do about Rebecca?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I don't know and I don't just don't care. Sirius was right, if Rebecca cared at all about our relationship, she would've stayed in contact for the last three months. No excuses."

Maybe he sounded a bit harsh, but that was how he felt. Hermione and Sirius both seemed to agree with him, though, as they were both nodding enthusiastically.

In fact, Charlie knew exactly what he needed to do. He would officially end his relationship with Rebecca in the morning. Even though a part of him knew he was wrong for cheating, he just couldn't take the neglect anymore. Plus, there really were no people other than Sirius and Hermione that Charlie would ever to wake up to again. He knew that the three of them were too close to let anything get awkward between them, and as Sirius laid himself gently across Hermione to kiss him firmly on the mouth, Charlie had a strong feeling that this was only the beginning to not only a very satisfying night, but a very satisfying life, as well.

What had started out as some fun among friends was quickly turning into much, much more.


End file.
